Blocks and Towers and Steve, oh Man
Blocks and Towers and Steve, oh Man is a crossover episode between Pokémon Tales: Brendan and The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve. It aired 8/5/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan take a monorail to an island in the convergence of two rivers, the large Battle Tower extending up into the air. Ian: There it is. LaRousse City and its Battle Tower. Brendan: Eh. That’s where Drew’s from. Not that interested. Max: LaRousse City is one of the most technological advanced cities in the Hoenn region! It has automatic sidewalks, robot sentries that run pretty much everything! Ian: And, the Battle Tower has the strongest trainers of the area. The monorail makes its stop, as each of them get off, a floating Block Bot appears. Block Bot: Smile! The Block Bot takes pictures of each of them, as it prints a passport card for each of them. Misty groans as she examines her passport. Misty: Aw! I can’t believe how horrible this picture is! Brendan: Hey, at least I’m styling! Ian takes off running, Wingull flying overhead. He makes it onto an electric sidewalk, riding it as he looks around, spotting the Battle Tower in the distance. He takes off running again, as Misty, Max and Brendan arrive at the electric sidewalk, looking for him. They spot Wingull flying through the air. Brendan: Where’s he going? Misty: Where do you think? The Battle Tower. Ian runs inside the Battle Tower, Wingull landing on his shoulder. He approaches the desk where a clerk is working. Ian: I’d like to participate in the Battle Tower. Clerk: Of course! First, scan your passport into the Block Bot. A Block Bot comes towards him, as Ian touches his passport to it. The Block Bot lights up. Block Bot: Ian! Welcome! Please follow me! The Block Bot leads Ian into the back, as Misty, Max and Brendan arrive inside, not spotting Ian before his disappearance. Misty: Oh, now what do we do? Max: Let’s go into the stands so we can see him battle! Brendan: Oh, really? There’s so much stuff to do on this island, and you want to just watch Ian battle? Which we do all the time? No thanks. You guys go ahead. Max shrugs his shoulders, as he and Misty run off. Brendan has his eyes closed, and when he opens them, looks frantically for Misty and Max. Brendan: Uh, guys! I didn’t mean it! Brendan goes to run after them, when he spots a teenage girl with purple hair, purple eyes, glasses, a pink shirt revealing her midriff and grey pants walks past them, a computer bag over her shoulder. Brendan, head over heels for the girl, spins around, enticingly following her. Ian is backstage in the staging area, getting ready to compete. Attendant: Ian and Steve! Come on up! Ian lets out an audible gasp, as Steve walks over, face smug as ever. Steve: Well, well. If it isn’t the little pri Wingull flies over, landing on Steve’s head and pecking repeatedly. Steve: Ow, ow, ow! What the fuq! I was just going to say prick! That’s no reason to attack! And why does this Wingull that I’ve never seen know to do that?! Ian: Smart Pokémon. Steve: Well, ‘ell yeah! You can’t do anything there, cause I didn’t fudging say it! I’m so psyched to have you as my opponent! Attendant: Actually, the Battle Tower operates via tag team battles. And you’re both on the red side, which means… Ian: We’re teammates. Steve: Damnit. (Wingull stares him down.) I mean, doom it! Ian: Can I get a different partner? Attendant: Battles are arranged for the rest of the day. You don’t compete now, you won’t get to for the rest of the day. Steve: Ooh! Burn! You stuck with me, boy! We’ll be like best buds around the campfire! Facing deadly camp challenges, dancing bears and freshwater sharks! Ian: Oh, let’s just get this over with. Ian and Steve head over to the elevator to rise them to the battlefield, them waiting. Steve looks over at Ian, who maintains eye contact with the ceiling. Steve: You know, you don’t have to be so cold. You need to relax, loosen the fuq out! Get down with your bad self! Steve starts dancing erratically, circling around Ian, him straining not to look down. Steve does a hip bump against Ian, whose head jerks over to give Steve a murderous look. In the stands, Max and Misty are in the stands, Max looking at the brochure. Max: Says here that all battles are Tag battles. That’s due to the popularity of the tower, and the desire to get as many trainers to battle in a day as possible. Misty: I wonder how Ian will do then. It’s not like he’s the best with interacting with other people. Announcer: And now, on the red side, it is Ian and Steve! The elevator rises up, Ian standing in the same spot he was in before, face stern as if nothing happened. Wingull is cackling on his shoulder, as Steve is lying on the ground, holding his groin area. Max: Ooh. That had to hurt. Wonder what he did to earn that. Misty: (Shudders) Acted like a total creep. I recognize that guy. A major pervert. And swears way too much. Announcer: Well, hopefully Steve recovers in time for his match against those on the blue side, Rebecca and Brendan! Misty & Max: What?! The elevator rises up, as Rebecca stares sternly onto the battlefield, while Brendan waves to the crowd. Brendan: Hey there, everyone! Who’s ready for a good time! The crowd cheers wildly at that, while Rebecca pushes her glasses back up. Rebecca: I informed you that I would only allow you to be my partner if you didn’t get into any ignoramus actions. That counts as one. Brendan: (Slyly) I’m just riling up the crowd. Getting them and you ready to see how strong of a battler I am. Rebecca: Doesn’t matter how strong you are. What matters is that you don’t lose. Steve stands up instantly, eyes becoming hearts. Steve: No way! How come that loser gets a smoking hot bi Steve stops in shock midsentence, looking over at Ian. His eyes are shining like glaring headlights, the rest of his body obscured in shadows. Wingull’s eyes match Ian’s, adding to the terror. Steve breaks into a sweat, as he straightens himself out, clearing his throat. Steve: That guy got a much cuter partner than I did. Misty: Wow. Is Ian able to keep that guy under control? Steve: Doesn’t matter! I’ll show her how attractive I am by beating her! Go, Luxray! Steve throws a Pokéball, choosing Luxray. Luxray: Luxray! Ian: Luxray, huh? Marshtomp, go. Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Marshtomp. Marshtomp: Marsh! Rebecca: So, he chose a Ground type to prevent any accidental Electric shocks. Wise trainer, but leaves him vulnerable in many ways. Go, Metagross. Rebecca throws a Pokéball, choosing Metagross. Metagross: Meta! Brendan: Oh, I’ll do more than that! Go, Spinda! Brendan throws his Pokéball, choosing Spinda. Spinda: Spinda! Referee: And begin! Steve: Alright! Luxray! Fry their arses off with Discharge! Rebecca: Light Screen! Luxray sparks with electricity and fires Discharge, releasing several streams of it. Marshtomp takes it with no damage, as Metagross raises a pink circular barrier around Metagross and Spinda, them resisting the attack. Brendan: Now the battle begins! Water Pulse, let’s go! Spinda forms a sphere of water, and fires a stream of water at Luxray. Luxary is hit, and it electrocutes itself from its electric current running over it. Steve: No way! Rebecca: That was, a totally illogical maneuver. Brendan: And I’m just getting started! Spinda, use Psybeam! Ian: Mud Shot! Spinda fires a multi-colored beam, as Marshtomp spits a Mud Shot, canceling out the attack. Steve: You couldn’t have done that on the last move?! You let them hit me! Ian: I thought you had it handled. Now, back me up here. Marshtomp, use Muddy Water! Steve: (Muttering) Oh, I’ll help you out. (Regular volume) Luxray, use Discharge! Rebecca: Metagross, use Psychic. Marshtomp takes a stance, as brown Muddy Water circles around it. Marshtomp shoots the wave out in front of it, as Luxray fires Discharge, electrically charging the water. Metagross’ eyes glow blue, as the Muddy Water rises skyward due to Psychic, arching back towards the two. Ian: Wide Guard! Marshtomp raises his arms, swinging them to the side, forming an elongated orange barrier, which the Discharge Muddy Water crashes into, fading away afterwards. A Psybeam shoots through, passing through the Wide Guard and striking Marshtomp, knocking it back. Steve: How about this? Luxray, power Marshtomp up with Swagger! Luxray faces Marshtomp, glowing with a red aura. Marshtomp’s eyes glow red, as it stumbles around, confused. Ian: What was that for?! Now Marshtomp’s confused! Steve: Yeah, but it received a major power boost! Ian: In physical Attacks! All of Marshtomp’s moves are Special Attacks! Steve: Well how the fuq was I supposed to know that sh… Wingull flies over, pecking Steve repeatedly. Steve holds his arms up in defense, while Brendan is looking in confusion. Brendan: Huh? What is going on over there? Rebecca: What is happening is beside the point. This is our opportunity to finish them off. Metagross, Meteor Mash. Brendan: And Spinda, use Feint Attack! Metagross levitates off the ground, as it flies forward, two fists in front of it. It is surrounded by a blue energy as it flies fist first. It crashes into Luxray, sending it skidding back. Marshtomp fires Mud Shot, hitting Luxray and causing it to drop, defeated. Spinda spins and disappears, reappearing and kicking Marshtomp in the head, causing it to tumble back. Marshtomp gets up to attack again, but slams its head into the floor, defeating itself. Referee: Luxray and Marshtomp are unable to battle! The victors are Rebecca and Brendan! Steve: Fuq! Ian spins around, leg extended and “accidentally” tripping Steve. Steve hits the ground, as the elevator retracts into the ground, lowering them back down. End Scene Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max, Brendan and Steve are at the park on the island, with large windmills in the background. Several trainers are there, including Rafe with his Blaziken, Sid with his Blastoise, Audrey and Kathryn with their Masquerain and Surskit. Ian and Steve are butting heads, the two angry with each other. Brendan is looking quite pleased with himself. Steve: If you had intercepted that first attack, then we would’ve been able to get the fuq out of that situation! Ian: What about you using Swagger like that?! Who uses Swagger on their own teammate?! Steve: I thought it would give you a power boost! It’s not my fuqing fault that you didn’t have any physical moves! Misty: Ugh! Ian, stop him from cussing so much! Steve: He is! I’m altering my speech pattern because I don’t want a fricking blow to the balls again! Misty: Okay, way too much info. Brendan: I’d like to point out that I beat Ian for a change. Steve: Oh, stuff it! You have no right to talk! Hanging out with us instead of that glorious piece of as Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies forward, pecking at Steve. He screams and holds his arms to block her, swatting her away. Steve: Tell your fudging Wingull to pis Wingull pokes Steve in the eye, him screaming and falling to the ground, rolling all over. Ian’s expression remains stoic, as Wingull flies back to his shoulder. Steve: Okay, that’s it! I’m going to tear you a new one! Steve runs a bit away, creating space for a battlefield. He pulls out a Pokéball, choosing Goodra. Goodra: Goodra! Max: A Dragon Pokémon?! Steve: Bring it on, Ian! We’ll settle this once and for all! To prove who’s the very best! (Singing) Like no one ever was! Ian takes his position, as he draws the Timer Ball. Ian: Go, Mawile. Ian throws the Timer Ball, choosing Mawile. Mawile: Mawile! Steve: Go, Goodra, and use Dragon Pulse! Goodra breathes a multi-colored energy stream, it taking the shape of a dragon. Mawile stands her ground, taking the attack unharmed. Steve: Da fuq? Ian: Fairy type Pokémon are immune to Dragon type attacks. Mawile, Iron Head. Mawile charges forward, encased in silver energy. Mawile hits Goodra hard, causing it to skid back. Mawile then spins around, catching Goodra’s head in Vicegrip. Steve: Don’t let that stop you! Goodra, get it with Aqua Tail! Goodra points its tail at Mawile, firing a jet of water from it at Mawile, washing it off. Mawile lands on her feet, as Goodra spins around, the Aqua Tail swinging around at her. Mawile is sent airborne from the Aqua Tail, it flipping over in midair. Ian: Feint Attack! Mawile spins, slamming her jaws into Goodra, causing it to skid back again. The two stare each other down, both scowling. A Block Bot floats into the middle of the battlefield, the two Pokémon looking surprised. Steve: Hey! Get your as, I mean arse, off the field! Misty: Wow. Really changing your vocabulary there. Steve: You’re just jealous that I’m not talking about you like that. Misty: Please. I’m lucky in this situation. Block Bot: You guys are initiating in an illegal battle. You shall all be terminated. Max: Did he say terminated? The Block Bot’s facial expression turns from kind to angry, shifting from blue to red. It lets out an alarm, as Block Bot flies at Steve, him moving behind Goodra. Goodra strikes the Block Bot with Aqua Tail, sending it flying skyward. Mawile spins with Feint Attack to catch it, then shatters it with Iron Head. Mawile lands on the ground gracefully. Steve: Oh, yeah! We beat that robot! Ian: Not sure that was in our best interest. Steve: Please! What could happen? Brendan: Heh. That sounds like something I would say. People in the distance start screaming, as the group all look over, Brendan and Steve dropping their jaws. Thousands of Block Bots barrel towards them, resembling a rushing river coming towards them. The group screams, returning their Pokémon as they take off running. A Psychic attack forms, the Block Bots forming a wall against each other and causing a jam. The group turns, seeing Rebecca and her Metagross. Brendan: Rebecca! Rebecca: I picked up a hostile program while on my computer. These things have gone into emergency mode, thinking everything is a threat. Ian: We need to fix it then. Steve: Fix it?! We need to get out of here! Rebecca: Professor Lund should be at his office in the Battle Tower’s upper floors. He’ll know how to reverse it. Ian: Got it. Steve, with me. You guys, get everyone to safety! Ian grabs Steve by the arm, yanking him to follow after him. Steve: No! Leave me with the smoking chick! Take your white haired sidekick! Brendan: It’s a hat! Misty chooses Psyduck, it tilting its head in confusion. Psyduck: Psy? Misty: Psyduck, use Confusion! Get everyone out of harm’s way! The group takes off running, as Psyduck uses Confusion to pull people out of the way, and with them behind Metagross’ Psychic barrier. Ian stops pulling on Steve, him rubbing his shoulder afterwards. Steve: Ow! Was that really necessary?! Ian: You still have Charizard in your party? Steve: What kind of lame as… Ian glares Steve down. Steve: Hey, you asked. You can’t be upset by my answer. Ian: I can by your word choice. Now, do you or not? Steve: I do. Why does that matter at all? Ian: We’ll need a ride up to the top of the Battle Tower. Steve: Ah! That makes so much sense now that you’re saying it! You should use words more often. Go, Charizard! Steve throws his Pokéball, choosing Charizard. It grumbles excitedly, as it sees Ian. It looks back at Steve, confused. Steve: Don’t worry. He’s cool, for the moment. Ian: Charizard, we need a ride. To the top of the tower! Charizard roars in acceptance, as it lowers itself for Ian to get on. Steve: Hey, hey, hey! It’s my Charizard! I ride in front! Ian: Oh, right. We should add some more Pokémon to the rescue mission. Vibrava! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Vibrava. Vibrava: Vi! Ian: Protect the people from the block robots, like those! A wave of blocks approaches them, as Vibrava flaps its wings repeatedly, eyes glowing blue. Sand Tomb rises up, forming a dome wall to divert the blocks off them. Ian: Find anyone in trouble, get them out! Vibrava: Vibrava! Steve gets on Charizard, as Charizard looks at Steve, growling softly at him. Steve: Oh, just guilt me, why don’t ya?! Fine, I’ll help the goody two-shoes. Meowstic, help out! Meowstic opens a Pokéball, choosing a Female Meowstic. Meowstic: Meow! Steve: Help that Vibrava out with saving people! Meowstic: Meow! Meowstic hops onto Vibrava’s back, as it Levitates into the air, flying over the area. Ian gets on behind Steve, as Charizard takes to the air. End Scene Brendan and Max help lead several people up a hillside away from the flooding Block Bots, making their way to higher ground. Rebecca is sitting on top of her floating Metagross, typing on her computer to try and access the computer system. Metagross uses Psychic to deflect the Block Bots, allowing people to escape. Misty has Psyduck use Confusion to clear a path, allowing other people to run through. Vibrava and Meowstic fly overhead, Meowstic lifting people from the blocks, while Vibrava causes bursts of sand to shoot up, forcing people to the surface. Charizard is flying towards the Battle Tower, the Block Bots encompassing the base of the tower, and climbing upwards. Steve: Oh, you’ve got to be sh, uh, kid, oh, forget it! Charizard, blast those things off with Fire Blast! Ian: Wingull, Water Pulse! Charizard breathes a steam of fire, which breaks into a star, hitting and causing several Block Bots to explode. Wingull dives down, firing Water Pulse, causing several blocks to malfunction and break off. Ian: She said it was on one of the upper floors. Wingull, find which floor its on! Wingull: Wing! Wingull speeds skyward, Steve looking impressed. Steve: Your Wingull can do that? Ian: Yeah. Good eyesight. We need to keep the blocks down while Wingull looks. Steve: Leave that one to me! Charizard, use Rock Slide! Charizard roars, as he flies up past white rings of energy that form. Grey boulders fall out of the rings, an avalanche falling onto the Block Bots, destroying several of them as they fall. Charizard uses Fire Blast, taking out several more of them. Wingull: Wingull! Wing! Ian looks up, seeing Wingull circling in front of a window. Ian: Wingull’s got it. Get us up there! Steve: You heard him, Charizard! Climb, climb! Charizard flies up, joining Wingull at that window. Ian looks inside, seeing a man in a suit with whitish blue hair. He is comforting a young boy, who is holding onto his Plusle and Minun. Ian: Keep them away from this window. Steve: And what are? Ian leaps off Charizard, going back first as he rams through the window, hitting the floor inside. He groans as he grabs his shoulder, heading inward. Steve: Damn! I forgot how crazy that son of a bi Wingull pecks at Steve, him screaming. Steve: WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO THAN THAT! Goodra, help us out! Steve throws a Pokéball, choosing Goodra, who lands inside the window. Goodra: Good! Steve: Goodra, Dragon Pulse! Charizard, Fire Blast! Ian runs in, going over to Professor Lund and Tory Lund. Ian: Professor, how do we shut down the robots? Professor Lund: I’ve been completely locked out of the systems! I can’t access any of… Ian: How do I shut down the robots? Professor Lund: Uh, well, if you place your passport on a Block Bot, it should force a hard reset. It’ll allow me to regain control of the system. Ian: Got it. Ian runs back towards the window, as Professor Lund reaches for him. Professor Lund: But it is much too dangerous! Ian makes it to the window, standing next to Goodra, it firing Dragon Pulse down. Charizard switches to an Inferno attack, while Wingull washes several away with Water Pulse. Ian: We need to capture one, intact! And scan our passport! Steve: Got it! I’ll do it before you do! Goodra! Grab one with your antenna! Goodra extends his antenna, grabbing a Block Bot. However, it is interlinked with the large mass of them, unable to separate it from the main group. Ian: On my signal! Mawile, Feint Attack to Vicegrip! Pull one out! Ian throws the Timer Ball, choosing Mawile. Mawile comes out, as she spins, appearing onto the mass of Block Bots. Mawile opens her jaws, locking onto a Block Bot. She strains to pull it out of the mass, it beginning to budge. Ian: Now! Steve: Goodra, get Mawile back up! Goodra extends its antenna, wrapping around Mawile and pulling her back up. Mawile doesn’t move for a moment, but the Block Bot gets dislodged, it and Mawile being pulled up. Ian draws his passport, as the other Block Bots are fast on the rise. Ian: Steve! Steve: Working on it! Charizard, Blast Burn! Steve jumps off Charizard, rolling past Goodra and Ian. Charizard is encased in red flames, as it punches the building side. Energy travels through the glass windows, erupting into an explosion of red-orange flames. The windows are destroyed along with the Block Bots, shaking the tower violently. Ian stumbles, dropping his passport. Goodra stops reeling Mawile in, holding it suspended in the air. The Block Bots don’t stop, though they are distanced greatly. Ian: I dropped the card! Your miniature earthquake caused me to drop it! Steve: You can’t blame me for everything! Ian: Your card, quick! Steve stumbles as he searches his pockets, as Goodra pulls Mawile in, holding an angry Block Bot. Steve pulls his card up, and places it to the Block Bot’s face, it scanning it. Block Bot: Scanning. Scanning. Hello, Steve! Professor Lund: I’m in! The Block Bot’s face reverts to blue, as the siege stops. All the Block Bots break apart, now floating in the air, acting peacefully. Steve, Ian, Goodra, Mawile, Wingull and Charizard all sit down, sighing with relief. Steve: Whew! We did it! We stopped them! Ian: Yeah, though I think you’re going to get kicked out of the city. Steve: Huh? Steve looks over the edge, seeing the destroyed building side. Steve’s expression drops, as he falls back. Steve: Damnit! End Scene Steve: A seven year ban? Fuq this sh*t! Steve is pouting in the field, where Ian, Misty, Max, Brendan and Rebecca are sitting off to the side, Rebecca on her computer. Rebecca: Considering the damage you did to the building, you’re lucky that it wasn’t a lifelong ban. Brendan: (Giggles) You’re so right, Rebecca. Steve: Oh, piss off! Do you know what I’ve fuqing been through?! I just stopped a crazy robot invasion! I should be the one that gets the girl! Brendan: Well, too bad! She fancies me! Misty: Yeah, I’m pretty sure she doesn’t care about either of you. Steve: You saying you better than me, fag, Wingull pecks at Steve, as he goes into full tantrum, stomping and flailing around. Brendan: Dude, chill. Steve: Oh, yeah? Well, let’s battle! The winner gets to go on a date with Rebecca! Brendan: Oh, you’re on! I beat you once! I can beat you again! Go, Numel! Brendan throws a Pokéball, choosing Numel. Numel: Numel. Steve: Too easy! Vulpix, go! Steve throws a Pokéball, choosing Vulpix. Vulpix: Vulpix! Brendan: Ember, go! Numel shoots Ember from his hump, it hitting and being absorbed into Vulpix. Steve: Too bad mother fuq! Wingull pecks him, stopping Steve’s speech. Max: Vulpix’s ability is Flash Fire. It absorbs Fire moves and powers up its own. Steve: That’s right! Now, use Flamethrower! Brendan: Amnesia! Vulpix uses Flamethrower, as Numel’s head glows purple. Numel takes Flamethrower, taking limited damage. Steve: URAGH! I WILL CLAIM HER! Vulpix, use Quick Attack! Brendan: Magnitude! Vulpix dashes forward with Quick Attack, as Numel raises his foot to stomp for Magnitude. Vulpix rams Numel, him skidding back as he stomps for Magnitude, shaking the ground and the shockwaves hit Vulpix. She skids back, as they both pant. Brendan: Oh, yeah! You see that, Rebecca?! I knocked him back! Brendan and Steve look over, seeing both Rebecca and Ian are gone. Brendan: Hey! Where’d Rebecca go?! Steve: Forget that! Don’t tell me Ian with’s her! Max: I’m pretty sure they went to have a battle. Steve: Oh, no he doesn’t! Rebecca! Come back! I need to show off for you! Brendan: No, I do! Steve and Brendan take off running, as Max and Misty laugh it off. On a boat off the shore of LaRousse City, Shadow is standing in the dark, as a scientist with grayish hair is sitting at the computer. It has a news reel showing the recent events that occurred in LaRousse City, saying that the Block Bot catastrophe was based off of “hacking from the outside.” The scientist turns back to Shadow, who’s sitting on a deactivated Block Bot. Belmondo: Well? I told you that my skills were second to none! No one else would’ve been able to hack into Professor Lund’s systems! They are the most sophisticated of our time! Shadow: Most impressive. The fact that you commanded a robot to come to us, and it did, is fair proof. Even if it risked exposing us as the criminals. Belmondo: Even if they do somehow trace it to us, I can deflect it and reroute my server so they couldn’t find us. So? Is this enough of an audition? Shadow: I will have to run it with my boss. We’ll be in touch. Belmondo: Thank you, Sir Shadow. Main Events * Ian meets up with Steve again. * Belmondo hacks the Block Bots as an audition to work for Shadow and Lawrence. Characters * Ian * Steve * Misty * Max * Brendan * Rebecca * Attendant * Referee * Rafe * Sid * Audrey * Kathryn * Professor Lund * Tory Lund Villains * Shadow * Belmondo Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's) * Mawile (Ian's) * Vibrava (Ian's) * Luxray (Steve's) * Goodra (Steve's) * Charizard (Steve's) * Female Meowstic (Steve's) * Vulpix (Steve's) * Psyduck (Misty's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Numel (Brendan's) * Metagross (Rebecca's) * Blaziken (Rafe's) * Blastoise (Sid's) * Masquerain (Audrey's) * Surskit (Kathryn's) * Plusle (Tory's) * Minun (Tory's) Trivia * The title is based off a popular line from The Wizard of Oz. "Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" * This episode features Pokémon of Steve's that are listed on his ARPS character. * The running joke of Steve being attacked when he cusses returns. ** Steve uses several different ways to "cuss" without actually saying the words. * Steve using Swagger on Ian's Marshtomp with catastrophic effects stems from my own horrible experience with Swagger, with it causing a Shiny Seviper to knock itself out. * Misty knows Steve, as he is from Kanto. * Steve forms a rivalry with Brendan at the end, them fighting over Rebecca. * The scene with Shadow and Belmondo was added to set up for future arcs with the Collector Saga. * Steve references Total Drama Island, referencing "deadly camp challenges, dancing bears and freshwater sharks." * This episode features the early debut of Ian's Vibrava. * This episode serves as the series finale of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Pokémon Tales: Collector Arc Category:The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan